Yazmyne's Aerodactyl
Yazmyne's Aerodactyl is a / -Type Pokemon and the tenth Pokemon Yazmyne acquired during her travels in the Kanto region. He is Yazmyne's tenth Pokemon overall. Biography Battles Ablaze Aerodactyl debuted in Rock Crushers! as the Old Amber fossil, which Yazmyne recieved from the Pewter Museum scientists after she defeated Brock in a gym battle. They asked the rookie trainer to revive the fossil on Cinnabar Island. Yazmyne eventually reached Cinnabar Island in An Ex-Champion's Best Friend! and was able to revive the Old Amber with the island's researchers. Aerodactyl was revived, and when Yazmyne attempted to capture the Fossil Pokemon, the scientists denied Yazmyne the chance, wanting to study the pre-historic Aerodactyl, causing a dispute. Meanwhile, Aerodactyl was frightened by the new world and went on a rampage, using Hyper Beam to blast through the ceiling and escape. Yazmyne sent her aerial Pokemon after Aerodactyl, where Butterfree ultimately faced Aerodactyl. Butterfree managed to defeat Aerodactyl after an impressive aerial battle and paralyzed him with Stun Spore, rendering Aerodactyl unable to fly. Before the scientists could have a say, Yazmyne captured Aerodactyl and personally treated him. The scientists demanded that she release Aerodactyl, but Andrew, the Viridian City Gym Leader, explained himself and indicated that incident would repeat itself if the scared Aerodactyl stayed cooped in the lab and was studied. Yazmyne stated that she would train Aerodactyl and report regularly on his progress, personality-wise, attacks, eating habits, and physical abilities. Seeing how attached Aerodactyl became to Yazmyne and Butterfree, the scientists agreed to let Yazmyne keep the Rock-Type Pokemon. Yazmyne reserved Aerodactyl for the final rounds of the Indigo Plateau Conference, for he was a rare Pokemon that few could combat. His tournament debut was in Championship Battle Cry during Yazmyne's full quarterfinal battle against Garrett. Battling as Yazmyne's fifth Pokemon, he faced Garrett's Milotic first and won handidly with Thunder Fang. He then battled against a Forrestress, another disadvantage for Aerodactyl, but he still emerged victorious. Aerodactyl was visibly winded from these two tough battles but continued to face Garrett's Ditto, who transformed into Aerodactyl's likeness. Fresh, Ditto was able to outpace and ultimately defeat the tired Fossil Pokemon. When Yazmyne left for the Riau region, she considered sending Aerodactyl to the Cinnabar Island Laboratory. Instead, Yazmyne acknolwedged that she had not spent much travelling time with Aerodactyl and decided to keep him on her team when she traveled to the Riau Region. Riau Adventures In Dreaming of Flight, Yazmyne began training Aerodactyl to improve on his flying abilities, following his defeat in the Indigo Plateau Conference. Yazmyne was largely pleased with Aerodactyl's development but he still needs time to recapture the speed his species boasts. While they trained, a wild Aerodactyl caught the attention of a wild Bagon, who was dreaming of being able to fly one day as a Salamence and thus began to look up to Aerodactyl, viewing him, as a species, as a fellow Dragon Pokemon. Aerodactyl spent a lot of his time bonding with Bagon, but the little Dragon Pokemon was not ready to join Yazmyne's team. In A Toxic Lecture!, Aerodactyl participated in his first official gym battle against Scott. Aerodactyl first faced Scott's Weepinbell, who had handily defeated Eevee. Yazmyne had Aerodactyl rely on sheer power, which was enough to defeat Weepinbell. During the match, Bagon rushed in to see Aerodactyl fight. When Bagon ran onto the field, Aerodactyl asserted an alpha status over Bagon and sent him to Yazmyne's side. Aerodactyl was recalled but returned to face Scott's Arbok. Aerodactyl struggled with Arbok's Haze as his wings were not equipped to blow away smoke. He effectively relied on Arbok's attacking positions when the Poison-Type launched an attack. Aerodactyl had to suffer some blows, but it was the price to pay to eventually defeat Arbok and claim Yazmyne the Venom Badge. In A Cute Battle with Ferocious Charm!, Aerodactyl battled as Yazmyne's first Pokemon in her gym battle against Claire at the Carnation City Gym. Aerodactyl faced and defeated Clarie's Dodrio and Furret in two grueling battles that left him very weak and unable to last more than a few minutes against Claire's final Pokemon, Eevee. During the battle, Aerodactyl learned Ancient Power. Aerodactyl battled as Yazmyne's second choice during her gym battle against Lily for the Bloom Badge. The match took place during Aster's Lily! Aerodactyl faces Lily's Leafeon, defeating it after it had been burned by Bagon. Aerodactyl then battled Lily's Sunflora in a fierce match, ending in a mutual knockout. Aerodactyl then battled again for Yazmyne against Blaze in On a Four Time High!. Yazmyne called for Aerodactyl after temporaily recalling Bagon when he struggled against Blaze's Quilava. Aerodactyl manages to defeat Quilava and avoid most of its fiery attacks. Aerodactyl went on to battle Blaze's Camerupt, whose massive defenses were plenty enough to shrug off Aerodactyl's strongest attacks. Their battle raged and concluded when their Iron Head attacks collided. Camerupt proved such too powerful and overwhelmed Aerodactyl, knocking him out. Blaze subsequently forfeited the match, thrilled by Aerodactyl's passion and fight, thus awarding Yazmyne the Inferno Badge. Aerodactyl competed in his first Contest in Maximizing the Pressure and That Old and New Spunk, entering the Etylia Town Contest with Bagon. The pair advancd to the semifinals where they defeat Noxon's pair of Dragonair and Charmeleon where both were fiercely under pressure. In the finals, they battled Lincoln's Torkoal and Golurk. During the match, Aerodactyl and Bagon perfected a contest combination of Thunder Fang and Fire Fang to seal them the victory and Yazmyne's second Riau ribbon. Yazmyne called on Aerodactyl to team Ralts during the finals of the Wild Rose Masquerade in A Prepude of What's to Come. The pair faced Michael's Ursaring and Hitmontop and struggled as Yazmyne refused to issue commands. Aerodactyl and Ralts battled on instinct and Aerodactyl quickly assumed a protective role for the small Ralts, using his wings to defend her against heavy attacks. After Ralts was nearly defeated, she evolved into Kirlia, inspiring Yazmyne to issue commands to her Pokemon. Under her instruction, Aerodactyl and Kirlia won the battle and the tournament. Aerodactyl returned to the battle rounds of a Contest in The Goldenglow Folly during the Goldenglow City Contest. Aerodactyl first defeated a Swellow before having a tougher challenge against Jason's Froslass in the semifinals. During the battle, Aerodactyl accidently consumed an Ice Shard, causing him to gain ice spikes on his body. Aerodactyl was beautiful, but he could not fly properly. To salvage the match, Aerodactyl had to win via knockout. Aerodactyl then defeated Vivi's Farfetch'd in the final to secure Yazmyne her third Riau ribbon. In the Aerodactyl Teaches, Rosa was looking to evolve her Yanma, but did not know how despite training her very diligently. When Yazmyne stated that Yanma needed to learn Ancient Power to evolve, Rosa enlisted Yazmyne's Aerodactyl to help, and Yanma succeeded in learning Ancient Power. She subsequently evolved into Yanmega. In Dragon Heart I, Aerodactyl joined Noxon's Gyarados in a double battle against Lance's Dragonite and Charizard. Aerodactyl and Gyarados proved an even match against the Champion's Pokemon, but it was clear Lance was holding back. After a stunning combination between Hydro Pump and Thunder Fang, Aerodactyl began acting erratically and flying wildly. Aerodactyl was reacting to Lance's Aerodactylite, which Lance gave to Yazmyne to Mega Evolve the Fossil Pokemon. In Dragon Heart II, Yazmyne had Aerodactyl Mega Evolve for the first time, borowwing Lance's Mega Cuff Links. Yazmyne marveled at Aerodactyl's transformation, and she had him battle Lance's Charizard, who despite being out of it Mega Evolved state, proved an equal opponent. However, Aerodacyl proved more vicious and disobedient. He was soon unable to continue, for he kept acting wildly until Charizard knocked it out. Aerodactyl exited his Mega Form, and Lance explained that Mega Evolution for many Pokemon causes tremendous pain, Aerodactyl included. Yazmyne therefore rejected Mega Evolving her Aerodactyl, but Lance had her keep the Aerodactylite. In Dragon Heart III, the Aerodactylite was fought over by Lysandre, a wandering trainer. Yazmyne had Aerodactyl battle Lysandre's Shiny Gyarados to keep the Mega Stone. During the battle, Aerodactyl used Dragon Claw for the first time and defeated the Atrocious Pokemon. Aerodactyl performed on the second appeal stage of the Riau Grand Festival, performing on the sky stage during the daytime in A Different Stage of All!. Yazmyne arranged an aerial acrobatic performance for Aerodactyl, who flew through and around fast moving rings while glowing with Iron Head. Aerodactyl executed their training and appeal flawlessly, concluding with a display of his new Dragon Claw. Aerodactyl returned to the stage in A Rivalry Showstopper, teaming with Kirlia during the second round of battles on the sky stage. He and Kirlia defeated a Weezing and Ninjask to advance Yazmyne to the quarterfinals of the competition. In Single Elimination, Part 1!, Aerodactyl was Yazmyne's choice for the first round of the Middlemist Conference. Aerodactyl faced Emily's Charizard, and managed to defeat it after a hard fought battle to advance Yazmyne to the qualifying rounds. Aerodactyl was in Yazmyne's first choice in her Full Battle against Malik during the Middlemist Conference in Hurricane and Thunder. Aerodactyl faced Malik's Wobbuffett. Aerodactyl opened the battle with a strong Thunder Fang. He was stuck using it when Wobuffett used Encore. Aerodactyl's Thunder Fang attacks were subsequently met with Counter, which doubled the damage Aerodactyl received relative to Wobbuffet. Aerodactyl's awesome power continued to backfire and he was defeated by a second Counter. Personality and Characteristics When Aerodactyl was first revived, he panicked and flew in a rage due to his confusion before being calmed by fellow Flying-Type Pokemon. After bonding with Yazmyne, Aerodactyl became the secret weapon in her arsenal, for his species boasts tremendous speed and power even without extensive training. More of Aerodactyl's personality is shown when Yazmyne took him to the Riau Region to dedicate her time to training him. Aerodactyl proved the most relaxed and docile of Yazmyne's Pokmeon. If Yazmyne was not training him, Aerodactyl would often fly off for exercise or to retrieve berries for Yazmyne, always coming back when Yazmyne blew his whistle. In battle, however, Aerodactyl was determined, aggressive, and relentless. Of Yazmyne's Pokemon in Riau, Aerodactyl was the least responsive to Contests or eager to participate in them. However, when Aerodactyl was on stage, he performed brilliantly for Yazmyne, never losing a Contest battle. In his Mega Evolved state, Aerodactyl's body transforms to stone and protrudes stones per his species' original form before fossilization. While the form is natural to Aerodactyl, it is forced and caused by the surge of Mega Evolution energy coursing through its body, resulting in tremendous pain. Aerodactyl becomes more powerful but also more erratic and vicious. He also doesn't listen to Yazmyne, not out of disobedience, but because of the pain. Major Battles Moves Used Moves Improvised Related Articles Category:Rock Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon